


Stay, Please

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Swan Song Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Inspired by song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You loved Chuck with all your heart, but all of the ‘I love you’s and the promises in the world wouldn’t be able to fix the disaster your relationship had become.





	Stay, Please

You put your last bag on the floor of the living room of the apartment under Chuck’s watchful piercing blue eyes, and he could see how the single act was of pure discomfort and pain for you. He’d spent the last hour and a half by your side, loading your car after spending the night putting everything that belonged to you in boxes and bags. It could be worse. You could be hating him now and never want to see his face again.

An eternity of life and infinite powers couldn’t have prepared him for the pain that was seeing you leaving, but how could he even prepare himself for that? He didn’t want to let you go, but you were gone already.

“Y/N,” he whispered, only loud enough that you could hear him in the empty apartment.

When you turned around, he could see the pain and tears you were trying to hold back.

Chuck didn’t think much. He just walked to you and surrounded you in his arms, tightly hugging you in an embrace that he wished could last forever. It could, honestly. He could do anything he wanted. He could change your mind and make you want to stay, make you happy again, but it wouldn’t be you, would it? If he tampered with your mind or with reality, it wouldn’t be the same as having your true and genuine love.

The breath you took in his neck made him close his eyes. He’d have to pull away eventually, he knew that, but could he do it? How could he let you go knowing that would be the final time he’d be able to touch your skin, to feel you against him.

You didn’t refuse it when he leant into your lips, kissing you gently and tasting you for one last time, mint paste mixed with salt from your tears and the bittersweetness of the departure. When he pulled away, your hands remained laced, tightly holding onto one another.

“Are you sure?” he questioned. “We can try again.”

The soft smile you gave him did nothing to sooth the pain in his heart, it only made it worse.

“I love you, Chuck,” you blinked rapidly, trying to clear your vision from the tears that had accumulated there, and he watched one fall on your cheek as the words dug deep into his heart. “But we both know I have to go.”

He hesitantly let go of one of your hands when you raised it to his face, drying his cheeks just before he took it again and pressed against his lips.

“Are we gonna be friends?”

You closed your eyes for a moment, letting more tears fall on your cheeks.

“I don’t think I can take seeing you again knowing where we’ve been,” you sniffed a bit. “I hope you understand.”

He shook his head in denial. No, he couldn’t understand, he didn’t _want_ to understand.

“Stay,” he whispered, pressing your palm tighter onto his face, begging like he’d never begged anything to anyone before. “Please, stay. I can change. I can make a new world for you. I can make you my equal, give you all the power and immortality in the world. I’ll do anything for you. I love you, please don’t go.”

Your lips trembled as you listened to his words. All of the ‘I love you’s in the world wouldn’t be able to fix the disaster that your relationship had become.

“You can’t change,” you caressed his skin with your thumb. “You’re older than everything in the world. It would be foolish of me to try and change you.”

“But I’m god,” he almost sobbed. “I can do anything, I can do everything. You know that.”

But it wasn’t enough, he could see it in your face.

Slowly and hesitantly, you stepped out of his touch and his embrace, taking your last backpack from the floor and leaving through the apartment door, leaving him shaking and numb.

“Goodbye, Chuck.”

 

> _Nothing more to give, nothing left to take_   
>  _I keep reaching out for hoping you might stay_   
>  _Nothing more to give, nothing left to take_   
>  _I keep reaching out for you as you turn away_


End file.
